For the Love of Talos
by Carrp
Summary: Ulfric is obsessed with Dragonborn. Unfortunately she only has eyes for one of his soldiers, and he's left wondering just how far he's willing to go to make her his queen. F!DBxUlfric F!DBxRalof
1. Chapter 1

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter One**

_A/N Hey guys, just gonna give Ulfric a bit of love here.__ And yes he is supposed to come off a little obsessed and I do apologise if it gets too out of character._ It's probably only gonna be short story. Rated M for language and possible smut. I'm always open to improvement so please do R&R! 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Any characters you don't recognise I have made up for the purpose of the story line.

* * *

It was all over.

Ulfric had taken the capital and cut the head off the empire its self.

Suffice to say that it was a good day and now he planned to sit back and enjoy the festivities. He was impressed with the party Jorleif had thrown and looked around the room that was full of high-ranking soldiers and nobility.

Then he saw _her_, the Dragonborn, Indis Otari, the woman he had been obsessed with since she ran into his throne room grinning like a lunatic and clutching three ice wraith teeth. She was strong and beautiful, a true nordic woman, and tonight he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had swapped her usual studded armour for a dark red dress embroidered with golden shapes which were clearly depicting flames. _Fitting_ he thought, she had her long black curls pulled into a loose bun and an expensive ruby circlet framed her face. He knew it was expensive because he had been the one to give it to her, back when he still thought that there was a chance that she returned his affections. In fact, it was only recently that he knew she probably never would. He remembered how he had stalked out of Castle Dour having killed General Tullius. He had been sure that his luck was changing, he was certain that he'd make Indis his queen. Which was why he'd been so shocked to see her run from where she was standing next to him and straight into the arms of one of his officers. He watched as the blond man spun the Dragonborn round and round, she had been giggling almost non-stop and it sickened him to his core. He watched as the man stopped spinning and lowered Indis so that she was staring into his eyes and breathing heavily. When he saw her pink lips meeting those of the man opposite he had to turn away to avoid ripping the boy's head from his shoulders. He had no right to be angry and he knew that after all she had never actually been his, but he was still furious.

It wasn't helping that the same man was escorting her tonight. Ulfric watched from his throne as Indis gave the young boy who was handling the guest list her name and her courter said his as well before resting a hand onto the small of Indis's back she smiled sweetly as a reply and turned to lock eyes with Ulfric, still smiling, and wove herself through the crowd to reach him.

"How in oblivion did Ralof manage to bed the Dragonborn?" He had definitely heard the name Ralof before, the question had come from a group of soldiers who were gathering near the foot of his stone chair. He was about to remind them that the Dragonborn was their superior in ranks and shouldn't be spoken of with such a lack of respect, but a gentle voice distracted him,

"Good evening my Jarl." He took a sharp intake of breath and moved his eyes so he was looking at Indis. She curtsied, displaying the top of her milky white breasts. He knew it wasn't intentional but it still stirred something deep inside of him that made his heart pound. The Dragonborn smiled, completely oblivious to the effect she was having on Ulfric.

"Ah. Dragonborn, we have missed your company here in Windhelm."_ Not we, I have missed your company_, he said to himself, _don't ever leave again._

She let out a small laugh, "I had a few things to take care of in Solitude. Don't worry I won't be leaving your company again until you order me to." She gave a cheeky grin and it was Ulfric's turn to laugh.

"Well, to make sure you keep to that promise I'll have Jorleif arrange a room for you and your… _companion_." He said the last word strongly and gave Ralof a stern glare. Indis only chuckled quietly,

"I thank you, my Jarl." He nodded his head towards her and looked as her escort placed a possessive arm around her waist and they both walked out of sight.

* * *

_A/N I know this chapter is teeny-weeny but the next one will be up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Any characters you don't recognise I have made up for the purpose of the story line.

* * *

This whole celebration was getting on Ulfric's last nerve. He was tired of throne chasers cooing and fussing over him. Usually, young women throwing themselves at him was something he relished, one of the perks of the job so to speak. But tonight it was different, he was bored of watching as Ralof whispered sweet nothings into the Dragonborn's ear. With each rosy blush that was brought to her skin he hated the boy more and more. Right now, they were pressed up against each other and swaying to the music. Ulfric had had too much mead and he planned to retire to his chambers, the trio of bards started to play the first few notes of a new tune and a hand tapped on his shoulder.

"Leaving already, my Jarl?" He spun around immediately and saw Indis looking at him sadly.

"It's late and I've had a hard day, Dragonborn." He replied with a sigh.

"The night is still young and you deserve to have fun!" She exclaimed, "Come on, one dance, then you can go and I won't stop you."

"One dance." Ulfric replied, he managed to keep his face neutral even with the adrenaline was pumping through his veins. She didn't say anything and only grinned displaying her perfectly white teeth. Indis dragged him into the crowd of people and stopped so quickly that he crashed straight into the back of her. She only giggled and turned so she was looking at him. As she placed her hand onto his shoulder, he moved his own to hold her waist and twine his fingers with hers. He was amazed at how quickly he sobered up when he was such a close proximity to Indis, she wasn't small but he still dwarfed her so she almost had to crane her neck to look at him. The music drummed in his head and he began to move with her, neither of them missing a beat, they matched perfectly and when he twirled her she always fell back into his arms like she belonged there. _She does belong there_. Ulfric was more than irritated with himself for not having asked to dance earlier. Everything just seemed so right when he was next to her, it felt so natural to look into her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to lean down and press his lips to hers. As he heard the end of the song approaching he moved his arm so that he supported her whole weight and he moved her down so she was almost lying in the air with nothing but him to depend on. A look of surprise flashed across her face and he bent forward so she was breathing onto his face, he was going to do it, he was going to kiss her. He didn't care what happened. He loved this woman and wanted her for his own, as he was pursing his lips someone slapped him carefully on his arm. He looked up to see Ralof's eyes boring into his, Indis pushed against Ulfric's chest and he brought her to her feet. Ralof pulled her by the arm and through the crowd. Ulfric was left in the middle of the room, surrounded by people but feeling more alone than ever before.

* * *

_Stupid. I am so stupid._

Ulfric had been scolding himself for the past three hours. He had left the party straight after the incident and he'd been lying bed ever since. He knew that it would dawn soon, in the silence his stomach rumbled. He got out of bed and pulled a robe over his vest and breeches. The Palace of the Kings was eerily quiet as he walked towards the main hall, he knew it was too early for the cook to be there so he was surprised to hear noise coming from the kitchens. As he walked through the doorway he was met with the sight of the Dragonborn sitting in front of the hearth and nibbling at a loaf of bread. She yelped and got to her feet when she saw him.

"Sorry, my Jarl. I just realised how little I've eaten since Solitude and-"

Ulfric cut her off with a wave of his hand and a faint smiled crossed her lips.

"Please, I came down here to do the same. You can sit back down." She obeyed and warmed her hands over the flames, he watched as the fire-light licked at her face, she was truly beautiful. He was so entranced by the rise and fall of her chest that he barely noticed how little she was wearing. A loose tunic hung from her shoulders and her pants only reached to her mid-thigh. _Wouldn't take much to pull them off.. _Ulfric stopped before he went too far and grabbing a piece of elder cheese he sat next to her. Indis smiled at him and after a few moments of silence he spoke,

"I apologise for earlier." She looked confused by the statement, but as she understood she began to shake her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Ralof was being ridiculous we were only dancing."

"He had every right to be jealous. If it was me then I'd have done the same." Ulfric kept his voice stern and Indis sighed loudly.

"Galmar has posted him to the Reach and he's angry with me for saying I wouldn't go with him." She looked into his eyes, "Am I bad person?" he dropped his food and grabbed both of her hands tightly.

"You're not a bad person. You never will be, you've done right by your country. Don't let one man make you feel guilty." Looking down at their hands, she answered quietly,

"You're right. Besides I have to keep the promise I made to you." She was smiling as she moved to stand and he followed, still connecting their hands. When he dropped them Indis wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her forehead on his heart. Shocked by the intimacy he quickly enveloped her in his embrace. He brushed his lips against her soft hair and she nuzzled into his top. Slowly she shifted so she was staring at him, standing on her toes and snaking her hand into his hair she pressed her mouth to his and he returned the kiss roughly. He savoured the varying pressure and the feeling of her gentle lips against his. All too soon she pulled away and stood with her finger-tips touching her mouth. She let out a quiet cry and ran from the room with speed.

_Talos.._

* * *

_A/N Eek. Thanks to everyone who has favourited/alerted this it really made me smile to know you guys liked it. I found this chapter really hard to write actually so please tell me what you think! I'm going to be away for a few days so I'm not sure when I can update, shouldn't be too long though._


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Three**

_A/N Someone said that I should do a chapter or two in Indis' POV so here it is! Also there's a little bit of smut ahead just read past that bit if you don't like it._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Any characters you don't recognise I have made up for the purpose of the story line.

* * *

_What in oblivion did I do that for?_

Indis could feel the hot tears sliding down her cheek. She stopped running for a moment when she was sure Ulfric wasn't following her. Drying her eyes she tried to steady her breathing and maintain a normal composure. Letting out a deep sigh she padded bare-foot to the room she was sharing with Ralof. Opening the door slightly she let her eyes wander over his sleeping form. He looked beautiful in the dim moonlight, each of his muscles were accented by the shadows that danced across the room. He hadn't stirred while she stood there, so quickly undressing she moved to fit into the spot next to him on the bed, pulling more furs over them as she did so.

"Where did you go?" Came Ralof's low growl from behind her. His chest rumbled against her back as he spoke sending shivers through her body.

"To get some food. Sorry if I woke you." She half-lied, turning to face him. He grunted and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her so close that their noses were touching and she was forced to look into his eyes. She moved some of his hair out of the way and began to trace the outline of his bone structure with gentle fingers. He was breathing heavily now and she was pleased with what her touch could still do to him. Ralof moved his head so that he could nibble at the skin on her neck, when he elicited a surprised gasp he grinned against her skin and placed soft kisses down towards her collarbone. Indis quickly forgot about her slip up with their leader and let out a guttural moan as Ralof flicked his tongue over her jugular. This was where she was meant to be, in the arms of someone who cared for her. Someone who wanted nothing more than to make her feel like the most important person in the world. She felt strongly for Ralof, no doubt about it. He made her feel safe and secure in a world were nothing is. But every time she thought about the future they could have together she was plagued by images of the Jarl. It was wrong, she felt for Ralof but couldn't shake her need for Ulfric. Yet more tears spilled from her eyes and her lover stopped his attack on her skin to brush them away with his thumb.

"Hey, if you don't want to do anything tonight you could have just said." He was clearly concerned and knotted his eyebrows together as he tried to work out what was wrong.

"No! It's not you I'm just thinking too much." She wiped at her face with the back of her hands and Ralof crushed her to his chest.

"Let's get some sleep." he whispered kissing her forehead. Indis closed her eyes and listened to his heart, falling asleep to it's familiar beat.

* * *

When Indis woke up she was still entangled in the bed covers but Ralof was gone. She panicked for a moment, knowing that it was today that he was to set off for the reach, but after spotting his war-hammer still propped up against the wall she calmed herself and began to get dressed. She pulled a simple green dress over her head hearing the door creak open as she did so, not bothering to turn around she called over her shoulder,

"Hey, can you help me with my dress?" she heard Ralof walk over to her and begin to pull at the laces, after he had finished she ran her fingers through her hair. When she turned to chide him for running off so early she found that she wasn't looking at Ralof. Her smile vanished as she met Ulfric's stormy gaze.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, sir. I thought you were someone else." She gulped, chewing at her bottom lip.

"I can see that." She couldn't tell if he was angry or not, his face was stoney but his eyes were brimming with a whole host of other emotions that she couldn't pinpoint.

"I'm going to go find Ralof before he leaves, we will have talk later, my Jarl." She tried to remain stern but she could hear her voice wavering.

"Yes. We definitely have to." He relied, narrowing his eyes.

Slipping from the room she ran toward the dining hall. Sure enough he was there chatting to one of the other soldiers. She shouted to him and tried to ignore the stares from the others, he beamed and jogged up to catch her in a kiss. She moved to take his hand and dragged him out of the room into a quiet corridor. Grinning, she pounced on him wrapping her legs around his waist and hooking her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to hers hungrily moving so that her back was against one of the stone walls, she groaned in pain and pleasure as his lifted his hand to squeeze her breast.

"When do you leave?" Indis asked, breaking the kiss. Ralof gave a frustrated growl,

"Very soon." He replied attacking her neck with love bites and running his hand along her now-exposed thigh. Instead of replying she grabbed at the top of his trousers and set him loose. They both gave out satisfied sighs as Indis eased herself onto him.

"You'll be the death of me woman." Ralof grunted into her hair as she began to move up and down. She threw her head back and he took the opportunity to lick all the way from the base of her neck to her lips. Indis giggled, drunk on the atmosphere. She planted barely-there kisses all over his exposed skin and he gave off small noises of pleasure, it was so familiar when she was with Ralof. She knew how, when and where to touch him so that she could get what she wanted. When she felt her climax approaching she tightened her grip on him and grabbed at his hair as she called out his name. The sound was enough to send Ralof over the edge too and he kissed her aggressively muttering incoherent sentences of love when they broke away. The only thing that was breaking the silence was the sound of their loud breathing, after what felt like a lifetime of looking into each other's eyes Ralof lifted Indis of the wall and she straightened her dress. After sorting herself out she smoothed some of the creases in Ralof's shirt and laid her lips on his once more.

"I don't want to go." He looked at her and even in the darkness of the corridor she could see the sadness in his eyes. "I know what will happen. I'll leave and you won't be mine anymore."

"Ralof, stop it. That's not going to happen." She placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Then come with me." He pleaded.

"You know I can't do that. I have things to do here.I promise to visit soon. I'll send letters every week. Now go. Galmar will be waiting for you, "

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. "Go."

Ralof stepped away and sighed heavily before turning and walking towards the dining hall again.

* * *

_A/N Woo! End of exams, meaning more updates! I know I let some of you down with my spelling and things but I hope I didn't put you off reading. Let me know what you think, I'm always open to criticism_


	4. Chapter 4

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Indis watched the road from the city gates as Ralof left with the other soldiers. It was going to be hard, that much was certain. She knew that she shouldn't have told him she could stay faithful. He'd be gone for months, and they wouldn't see each other for weeks on end at a time. After standing there for a good fifteen minutes longer, she eventually walked back towards the Palace of the Kings waving to various people as she went. When she got inside, she was grateful for not being pestered by Ulfric. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she could put if off for at least an hour or two. She pushed on towards her room and closed the door behind her when she entered, staring at the large bed she realized how empty it would be. Letting out a long breath, she dug around in the large chest to her left to find her studded armour. She ran her fingers over the rough leather lovingly before slipping it over her head. After fastening the buckles, she relished the feeling of being protected again. She really hated wearing dresses, and having the thick fabric hug her form was deliciously familiar. After pulling on her bracers and boots, Indis walked to the throne room and resolved to ask Jorleif if there were any bounties that hadn't been completed yet.

"Well, yes, but the jarl asked me to direct you to him before you did anything else."

_Shit._

"Fine, I will see him when I return. But please, I'm afraid that I may be going insane from being cooped up inside all the time." She flashed him a winning smile.

"No. I can't disobey orders," he replied sternly.

"Fine," said Indis through gritted teeth. She pretended to walk off in the direction of the war room before breaking into a sprint and running out of the large iron doors at the front of the palace. She didn't stop running until she was out of the walls and at the stable. Catching her breath, _I'll pay for that later_ she thought as she wandered over to the stable-owner, Ulundil.

"How much do I owe for Ajax's board?" she asked him.

"Fifty septims this month, milady."

Indis handed him the gold and he took it with a smile.

"Your saddle is on the wall; it was just cleaned."

"Excellent, thank you, Ulundil."

She tacked her horse and mounted with ease. Ajax whinnied and she bent down to pat his neck. He was the only horse she had ever owned, black as night, fast as a bird and strong as a mammoth. Clicking at him with her tongue she set off at a slow trot. As they moved down the road towards Kynesgrove, she took in the view. It was a cool day, but being a Nord she barely felt it. The path was quiet save for a few startled elks. Indis was sure that today would be a good day. Forgetting all about Ulfric and Ralof, she spurred Ajax on and began her hunt.

* * *

It was well into the night before she returned. Still buzzing from the kill, she was grinning as the guards let her into the palace. Her face hardened as she found Ulfric staring at her.

"You've been avoiding me all day. I understand you needed time, but you _will not _keep me waiting any longer." He was clearly angry and Indis really didn't want to get on his bad side. She had seen what happened to those who defied Ulfric, namely losing your head, and there were somethings even being Dragonborn can't save you from.

"I'm sorry, my jarl. What is it you want me to tell you?" she squeaked, looking at her feet.

"For one, enough of this 'my jarl' you will call me 'Ulfric', and secondly I want to know why you've been putting off this conversation."

"Yes, my j-Ulfric," she took a large gulp and tried to avoid his glare. "It's difficult to explain. I didn't know what to say, in fact I still don't." Looking around the room, she saw four guards and Galmar fully engrossed in conversation with Yrsarald. "Can we go somewhere more private?" Ulfric sighed and beckoned for her to follow. She did so and he lead her through the war room. She had half-expected him to stop there, and was surprised when he kept walking and eventually motioned for her to enter his bedroom. She stood around feeling like a spare part as she took in the room's grandeur. Even the bed was on its own platform. She smiled to herself, it fit its owner; only someone like Ulfric could manage to pull this off.

"Go on, then," Ulfric grunted, massaging his temples and taking a seat at a small table.

"I care for Ralof a great deal. I shouldn't have kissed you, it was wrong of me."

"I know you, Indis. You aren't one to hand out affections easily; it wouldn't have happened it if you didn't feel something for me." He locked eyes with her.

"Ulfric, I-," He got up and moved so he was standing in front of her until she could feel his breath on her face. "I can't. I promised him."

"And the empire promised me Markarth." Ulfric pulled out the band that was holding her hair in a loose braid, running his fingers through the soft locks, he whispered. "I can't control myself around you."

It was all she needed. He brushed his thumb over her full lips and she leaned into his touch. Giving a satisfied smirk, he leaned down and laid his mouth to hers.

Breath hitching in her throat, she let Ulfric move his hands to rest on her hips and crush her body to his. The kisses became heated and possessive. Teeth and tongue crashed together as the moment intensified. When he pulled away, she let out a frustrated groan.

"Tell me you won't run this time." He was looking at her with sheer desperation in his eyes, all she could do is nod in agreement

* * *

_A/N Ughhh Indis, Y U SO WEAK? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all of my readers, you are beautiful. _

_And thanks to my fabulous beta Heiwako, hurray for the better grammar!_


	5. Chapter 5

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Five**

_A/N This chapter is literally just smut, skip if you like. It's only little because I've actually written three more chapters that I'm waiting for my amazing beta Heiwako to get back to me on. Thanks for reading. _**  
**

* * *

Ulfric pressed against Indis once more and when she didn't protest, he started to work at the buckles on her top. With deft fingers, he got both of them loose as she worked at the straps keeping his cloak on. Their mouths were still latched onto one another as yet more clothing fell to the floor. When her collarbone was bare, he assaulted the skin with small bites leading to the sensitive patch just below her earlobe. She was gasping and writhing in his hold, and he couldn't help but grin into the crook of her neck. Ulfric went to rip her leggings off but she stopped him, replacing his hands on her hips. Each time her went to take off a part of the cloth restraints she would move him away. She smirked when he growled at her defiance, Indis took his bottom lip between her teeth and proceeded to nip and tug. Ulfric had had quite enough of the games and pinned her against the door, holding both of her wrists above her head with one hand and removing the offending cotton in a flash. Quite quickly she was stood with her back against the wood wearing only her small-clothes. Taking a small step away, he let her arms move back to her sides as he took in the sight of her pale skin, lined with the ghosts of many scars. He could only pinpoint one imperfection, an angry line cut into the flesh on her had been torn horribly, and didn't seem to have healed all that well. When she noticed him staring, she covered it with her hand and cursed under her breath.

"My first dragon," she explained; and looked up at him smiling. "I know it's ugly, but it means something."

_Talos help me,_ he thought inwardly groaning at the idea she can take down a beast as big as a dragon and live to tale the tale. Ulfric wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the floor. She was giggling as he walked towards the bed. He sat on his knees with his legs slightly spread, he fit her knees in the gap as she plucked at the fabric of his shirt. Obediently, he pulled it over his head. Indis studied him for a moment, cocking her head to the side, before spreading her palms over his chest and stroking the muscles. She counted all eight on his abdomen and licked her lips,

"Well, aren't we the over-achiever?" she was grinning mischievously as Ulfric pulled at the strings on her breast band.

"I could say the same for you," he retorted as it fell and her ample bosom was fully exposed. Taking one breast in his callused hand, he kissed her again, pushing her so she was lying down on the furs. She arched her back as he rolled a rosy bud in-between his fingertips, pressing his lips down from her chin to the bottom of her sternum, he bit down on her other nipple making her eliciting a sharp scream.

"Ulfric, please!" Indis begged, tugging at the waist-band of his trousers. Ignoring her, he continued to flick his tongue around the hardened bump. She moaned and panted as he trailed a finger down the inside of her thigh. Suddenly she flipped him onto his back, catching him by surprise. Straddling his waist, she lay down on top of him kissing all over his chest until she reached his lower stomach. When his breathing became laboured, she restarted and went back to planting her mouth to his shoulders.

_Okay, she can tease too, I get it, _Ulfric didn't let her have dominance for long, quickly flipping so that she was on her back and glaring at him. Indis ran her hand down his chest and dipped it under the top of his trousers, rubbing at his length with the heel of her hand. Ulfric let out a guttural groan and stared into her eyes, which were clouded with lust, and a small smirk was playing on her lips as she wrapped her long fingers around his throbbing erection. He could barely stop from spilling his seed on her as she began to pump and twist, watching his reactions carefully she increased her speed and changed her rhythm.

"Gods preserve me if I finish before a woman," Ulfric stated as he grabbed her wrist. He pulled off her remaining underwear. Indis seemed slightly irritated at being fully exposed, so she tore off his breeches and reached up to kiss his lips. Moving his hands to hold her hips, he went back to his upright sitting position and Indis moved her legs to either side of his. Ulfric guided her until she enveloped him in her warmth. He kissed her neck while she ground her hips against him. Throwing her head back, Indis moaned and breathed heavily. He wasn't particularly used to the women he bedded taking initiative and as strange as it seemed he was captivated by the way she was covering him. Each time she rose and fell, new waves of pleasure jolted through him. He encouraged her movements, groping her breasts once more. The smell of sex hung heavily in the air as Indis moved her hips and Ulfric bucked against her. He would definitely remember this for the nights he was alone and bored of talking war-tactics. He felt as Indis' walls tightened, crying out as she reached her climax. He continued to move her, dragging it out and sending himself into racks of euphoria while holding her tightly against him as he spilled his seed. They called each other's name as ecstasy brought them to a new high. Afterwards, they sat like that for a while before Ulfric set her down on the bed and rolled over so he lay next to her. Indis turned her head so that she was looking at his face.

"That isn't how I expected that conversation to go," she said simply.

"I hope that isn't a complaint," he replied half-serious.

She planted a lazy kiss on his lips and nestled into his arms, "No, your performance was quite adequate." He laughed at her joke and held her in his arms.

"Stop trying to be clever and get to sleep," he said as he kissed her forehead, and not soon after he felt her breathing steady.

Closing his eyes, he thought to himself, _I always get what I want_.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Six**

_A/N Eh. Not sure about this one. R&R! (:_**  
**

* * *

Ulfric woke not soon after dawn. Indis was still resting at the other end of the bed; lying on her side, sun-light streamed through the window making shapes on her back. As he planted his lips on her shoulder, she groaned at being woken and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He ran his mouth over the top of her arm and murmured nonsense into the skin. Quite suddenly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to look for her clothing. He watched as her hips swayed from side to side.

"Where are you going?" he asked, disappointed that she was ready to pack up and leave so quickly.

"Out," came her reply as she pulled on her small-clothes.

Ulfric stood and walked behind her. He pressed himself against the curves of her body wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling at the nape of her neck.

"No need to be coy, Indis. Stay here, maybe we can have a little more fun." he had knocked his voice into a low rumble. She froze for a moment before moving away and continuing to dress. Confused, he grabbed her wrist. Her demeanour softened as she sensed how he felt about being left. Touching her palm to his cheek, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and turned away to lace up her boots.

"Indis, don't leave."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. "Why not? Would you miss me?" she asked sweetly, jutting out her bottom lip.

Ulfric grinned and lifted her into his arms, "Aye, I think I would." Indis chuckled lightly, pulling at a snagged piece of thread on his tunic as he continued, "You're so captivating, you know that? I could easily just get lost in thought of spending my entire life by your side." Indis only smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm still going," she stated brushing some hair from his face.

He sighed heavily and let her out of his grip. "When will you be back?" he asked, staring as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Soon. I'm only going to the shrine, you can come along if you like."

"I think I will. Just let me get changed into something more… suitable." he grinned gesturing to his state of undress with a wave of his hand.

"I'll meet you there." She reached onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his temple.

* * *

After he had put on his robes and cloak, Ulfric made the short walk to the Temple of Talos. It was a cold day and some of the flagstones were slick with ice

Indis was already sitting on the bench nearest to the altar. She had changed into a dark blue dress and her hair was pinned back into a bun, exposing her neck. She looked pure, usually her manner would be messy. He had always assumed that she just hadn't been taught to hold proper posture, but as he watched her now, it was clear she had her own form of grace. He settled next to her and they sat in companionable silence for a minute or two, until she spoke.

"My father used to say that no mortal would ever be good enough for me. 'I'll drive a sword through the heart of any sorry bastard who thinks he can take my little girl away,' was one of his favourite lines." She smiled to herself as she recalled the memory. "He told me the only man I should love is old Tiber Septim himself, because he was strong, wise and honourable. So I did. I devoted my teenage years to worshiping while my friends sold themselves to passing travellers. His words were the only thing that made me stay focused." She reached up to brush a tear from her cheek while Ulfric listened intently.

"And then there was the break-in. When I was only seventeen, four bandits broke into our home and they killed my mother on the spot. When he heard them move upstairs, Father ran to me. He said, 'Fly, little one. Make your legs carry you to where your heart says is safe'…but I didn't. I only ran behind the barn and waited for the bandits to leave. When I saw their shapes move away, I came back to house and sprinted to my pa." Tears were streaming down her face now, but she did little to stop them and carried on with her tale. "I held him as he bled out from his wounds and broken limbs. He wasn't mad that I had ignored him. He just said, 'Listen to me good now, child. Find a man who can be your Talos.'"

Ulfric brought her onto his lap and rubbed her back as she broke into yet more sobs. He was pretty sure that she hadn't shared that story with many others before him so he triumphed in his small victory of getting her to open up. Ulfric was pretty sure that she hadn't shared that story with many others before him so he triumphed in his small victory of getting her to open up. He could tell that Indis didn't see a future with him, but time can change everything and he wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet. Ulfric was used to getting what he wanted, one way or another.

"I could be that man. For you, I could be anything." he whispered gently. Somehow she managed to laugh, using the corners of her sleeves to dry at her eyes.

"No. You're everything he'd want me to stray from." He frowned at her as she stood and tried to calm herself, she took a sprig of dragon's tongue from the leather satchel at her side and placed it by the shrine, whispering a prayer. The flower appeared to be her signature, Ulfric realised just how often he'd seen her use it, wound into an outfit or crushed to make perfume. He put a hand on the small of her back, guiding her as they left the room and were hit with the cool air of Windhelm

They walked through the streets to the market where Indis quickly engaged in conversation with the blacksmith. When she was finished, she wandered back over to Ulfric with a slightly irritated look upon her face,

"He still won't listen to me about horse-armour. The man's insufferable-," Indis started to complain, but she was interrupted by a guard

"Excuse me, milady, but the alchemist Quintus Navale asked for you to be directed to him and Galmar has sent word for you as well, my jarl."

Indis looked to Ulfric as he spoke, "It seems as though I will have to run errands with you another time." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Shocked by such a public display of affection, she writhed and pushed against him to find her way out of his grasp. When he eventually let go, she stood back looking quite flustered and ran into The White Phial. Ulfric could do little to help the grin that spread across his face as he strode back to the Palace of Kings.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Indis didn't have the heart to tell Ulfric that she didn't plan for anything to come of their night together. She cringed at the memory of his kiss in the market place; the last thing she needed was for the whole population of Windhelm to find out she was having an affair with the future High-King. She knew what the people said about her. From nobles to peasants, looks of disgust were quite often sent her way. Although she had proven herself on the field of battle plenty of times, no one really believed she was Dragonborn and many said that she didn't deserve it. Having spent her childhood growing up in Bruma, she was still classed as a foreigner in Skyrim, and despite her pure Nordic blood, she was still a subject of racism. Granted she didn't have the common accent, but it was still upsetting. It had annoyed her to the point that she threw a punch to Rolff Stone-Fist's nose that was so hard she had felt the bones shatter in his face, needless to say he left her alone after that.

She had made plenty of mistakes in her time, but telling Ulfric about her father had probably been the biggest. She was pretty sure that he would think there was some relationship in the works, and that was the furthest thing from her mind. Right now, all she wanted to do was tell him she was going away for a while and spend the next few months with Ralof. He was a safe option; she wouldn't be expected to take a title or sit in on court. No, all that would be expected from her is to mother children and occasionally kill a dragon or two. Unfortunately, no matter how much she wanted to leave, she knew that Ulfric wouldn't allow it. She was pretty sure that he'd send an entire fleet to bring her home if she tried to go back to Ralof.

Her chat with Quintus had been quite pointless; he only wanted to give her some ingredients that she had acquired after. When their conversation was done, she wandered down the cobbled lanes and took in the crisp air. She didn't really want to head back to the palace so she decided to walk over to Candlehearth Hall for a drink of mead or two.

* * *

Ulfric was walking passed Indis' room when he heard noises from within, she was singing the Age of Oppression and quite well. He knocked on her door and the song stopped,

"Come in," she called with a melodic tone. He smiled as he entered the chambers. Indis was sitting on her bed in front of the fire dressed in a loose robe and smoothing oil into her hair. He could smell the faint aroma of lavender and breathed deeply as he savoured the sight of her grinning merrily and bathed in light from the flames.

"Hello, you," she said, slightly slurring her words as she stood up to walk over to him.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little," she giggled, pulling at his cloak and kissing along his jaw-line.

"Indis, stop it." He had to force the words out as she began to nibble at his earlobe.

"Why?" she whined still trying to tear off his clothes. He grabbed her hands and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Because as much as I want to, I won't take advantage of you." Ulfric pushed her away so she was sitting on the edge of the mattress again.

"You're no fun," she sighed, lying back onto the furs and closing her eyes. Her raven hair fanned around her face and her robe had hiked up to display the creamy flesh of her thigh. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and turned to leave, before he could go Indis grabbed his hand. Her green eyes glistened as she looked up at him,

"Stay with me tonight," she demanded. Ulfric smiled down at her and nodded. He removed his armour, leaving him in only his breeches and crawled into bed next to her. Indis rested her head on his chest and her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm. She snuggled further into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A loud bang of wood hitting stone woke Indis from her slumber. She bolted upright and stared at the figure in the doorway, her head still pounded from the effects of last night's drink.

"I knew it, I _fucking_ knew it," the man shouted. "I've been away for two days, two _fucking_ days and you're already sleeping with him."

She may have only been half-awake, but she knew that angry tone. Ralof was back, and from the looks of things he wasn't happy. Ulfric stirred next to her.

"What're you doing back here so soon?" she asked, genuinely scared for once.

"We were ambushed just outside of Whiterun and lost some good men; me and a few others decided to head back with the message. There I was thinking, 'at least I'll get to spend a night or two with the woman I love.' Oh, you really do have me looking like a fool now."

"Ralof, stop shouting, please!" Indis got out of the bed and so she was facing him,

"Why should I? I'm very sorry for interrupting whatever you had planned, but I think this is a matter that needs to be addressed rather urgently, don't you?"

"Leave the girl alone," came Ulfric's grunt.

"Don't tell me what to do. You may be my leader, but when you've managed to reduce the person I care for to little more than a common whore-"

"She is not a whore." Ulfric moved so he stood in front of Indis, separating her from Ralof.

"No, you're right, I doubt you pay her. Tell me, your Majesty, how does it feel to know when you kiss her lips it's mine you're tasting?" Ulfric swung his arm and landed a punch into the hinge of Ralof's jaw. The impact made a satisfying crack and Ulfric gave a loud animalistic growl. Ralof was about to kick Ulfric in the stomach when Indis threw herself before him and he hit her instead. She let out a long scream of pain as Ulfric ran to catch and hold her when she fell to the ground.

"Indis, speak to me, say you're okay," he asked stroking the hair off her forehead. She only coughed as a reply and Ulfric looked to Ralof with his eyes full of hatred.

"Get. Out. You have no place in my ranks anymore," he spat. "Leave, and don't come back. _Ever_." Indis had blacked out from the pain and Ulfric carried her to the bed. When he turned, Ralof was still there, with tears running down his face. "I told you to go, did I not?"

Ralof nodded. "Treat her well," he said.

Ulfric answered with, "I always have.


	8. Chapter 8

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Indis opened her eyes to find that she was still in her own chambers. The maid that was seated to the left of the bed fussed when she tried to sit up,

"No, no, milady. You mustn't move too fast." Unfortunately the warning hadn't come quick enough and a sharp pain ran from her upper abdomen, causing her to cry out. As the younger woman moved around her straightening bed sheets and asking if she was hungry, Indis let her thoughts wander to the night before. She remembered Ralof catching her in bed with Ulfric. It was ironic that he happened to walk in on a vaguely innocent scene, but as far as sustaining the injury was concerned, she couldn't recollect a thing. She shivered as a particularly icy breeze came in through an open window.

"Can you close that, please?" she asked the maid, pointing to the offending glass. Just as the girl got up to do so, two large hands slammed it shut. Ulfric had a grim look on his face as he dismissed the other woman and sat into the chair she had just vacated. She hadn't even noticed him open the door; it never ceased to amaze her how quietly he could move, like a lion stalking its prey.

"How is it?" he trailed his fingers to the bottom of the cotton shirt she was wearing and pulled it up to reveal four large black and purple bruises. Indis inhaled sharply at the sight.

"How did it happen?" He looked up at her as she spoke with his brows knitted together.

"Don't you remember?" When she shook her head, he replaced the shirt over her stomach and stroked her hand. "Ralof kicked you."

She pulled her hand away, widening her eyes at his statement. "What? No, he wouldn't have-, I don't believe you."

"You can chose not to, but the fact of the matter is, he did. Don't you remember what he said to you?" Indis only shook her head again until he continued. "He said he never wanted to see you again, that you betrayed him."

Indis groaned and covered her face with her hands, "I knew I shouldn't have gone to bed with you."

Ulfric sighed heavily, rubbing at his eyes, "I was afraid you'd say that. You can regret what you like, but he won't take you back, not now."

She looked into his grey eyes for a while, hurt was worming its way through her, quite quickly she felt worthless, "I'd like to sleep now."

Ulfric caught on to her distress, "Indis," he brought the chair closer to the bed so that he was a breath away and took her hand in his. "Don't be mad at me; not having you near is insufferable. I understand that what we did was wrong, but don't think for a moment that I don't care about you. I wouldn't go back and change it for the whole of Nirn." Ulfric placed both of his hands either side of her hips on the mattress; he leaned in to touch his forehead with hers. Indis breathed deeply trying to avoid his gaze as he pressed his mouth to hers. She didn't respond immediately, and when he felt her finally move against him, he waited a moment before pulling away. Her mouth was still partly agape and he could see loose pieces of his hair flutter as she exhaled. Refusing to speak, Indis lifted her fingers to either side of his face, his stubble was scratching pleasantly on her skin. She twirled a piece of his straw coloured hair, "I lo-," before he could finish, she had her thumb on his lips.

"Don't say it." There was a certain tired softness to her feature as she looked at him. "It would be too cruel."

"I'm not asking for a lot. Just give me a godsdamn reaction." The desperation in his voice was evident, and needless to say, she faltered for just a moment.

"Not tonight."

* * *

It was an easy lie to tell Indis that Ralof never wanted to see her again. Ulfric knew that guilt should of riddled him, but as much as he didn't want to think it, he knew that given another chance she would have left him for the boy. Ulfric may have been known for convincing crowds of men to do his bidding on the eve of war, yet he found himself unable to manipulate her thoughts. She was his enigma, the harder he tried to convince her that being with him was in her interest, the more he felt he was pushing her away.

True, luring her into sleeping with him had been a masterful move and put him ahead intimacy-wise. He could fuck every woman from here to Hammerfell and not match the amount of pleasure he'd felt that night. His skin itched to be next to her, to trace the scar on her hip-bone with his lips, to make her scream his name over and over as she lost all control and came apart in his arms. He could remember so clearly the way that the sheen of sweat on her body had glistened in the candle-light, the way her soft hair had tangled during their endeavours. It had felt so right, he had been certain all feelings she harboured for Ralof were gone as he caressed her curves, each time they touched, he swore he could feel a bolt of lightening cut through his whole being.

"My jarl, there is something which I want to discuss with you."

Ulfric had been so distracted with his brooding he had completely forgotten his steward was trying to uphold a conversation with him.

"What is it, Jorleif?" he replied through gritted teeth.

"As you know, all kings are expected to have a queen. I have been looking into some possible candidates, sorted by faithfulness to the cause and position," the steward handed him a piece of parchment with a list of very familiar names, all daughters of nobility.

"Why is the Dragonborn not on here?"

"Why should she be? Miss Otari is only a soldier, not a lady of court. She would not fit the title. You need someone who will not only support us politically, but also act as a graceful public figure." Ulfric could practically hear the sneer in his voice.

"Watch your tongue, Jorleif. I think you'll find that she is more honourable than you will ever be," he snapped gripping at the stone of his throne.

"I meant no offence. Your relationship with the Dragonborn has not gone unnoticed, but I only hope that you do not wish for her to lead the country."

Ulfric rose from his seat and stormed out of the great hall. This was not a talk he was willing to have. By the end of Frostfall he would be with Indis, and no one was going to get in the way of that

* * *

_A/N Alas, no more daily updates. I'm on my last week of school though, so I'll have all summer. Reviews are appreciated!_


	9. Chapter 9

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Nine**

_A/N It's only little, I know. Thanks to my fabulous beta Heiwako for all your help and support._

* * *

Ralof pinched the bridge of his nose and ordered another mead from the bar-keep. He had been drowning his sorrows in the sweetness of the alcohol for the better part of a week; only leaving the Sleeping Giant when he had to work for Hod and Gerdur in order to pay for his keep. He was angry at the thought of Ulfric seducing Indis into his bed. Each time he tried to move on, he couldn't shake the image of her leg strewn across Ulfric as she slept. Not too long ago it had been him that held her and kissed her lips. As he brought the new bottle to his mouth, he was lulled back into the memory that plagued his mind almost every night.

_"Let's go for a swim," she half-demanded after dinner. Indis had a childish grin on her face as she ran out of his sister's house and down the lane. Ralof sprinted out of the door after her, almost tripping on something on his way out. Bending over to pick up the object, he found it was a boot, further down the road there was another, and standing at the corner by the Riverwood Trader was Indis. She smirked when she saw him and slowly tugged on the laces of her bodice, allowing it to flutter to the ground. While he was following the falling leather with his eyes, she began to laugh whole-heartedly and run away again. _

_He chased her as she went over the small wooden bridge by the lumber mill and down the bank to the river. Ralof watched as Indis turned so that she was staring at him. She gave an innocent smile and grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling it over her head and letting it land in a heap on the grass. She giggled madly at him as he stared at her exposed slender frame. Quickly, she turned around and raced into the water, disappearing for a moment as she ducked her head under the waves. When she came back into view, her hair was wet and she was practically hysterical._

_"Come on, Ralof. Have some fun for once." Her mocking was all he needed to spur him into action, he removed his tunic and linen trousers hastily, kicking off his shoes as he bolted into the river to join her. Indis splashed him as he got nearer, the cold liquid chilled his bones, despite his Nordic blood, making goosebumps on the bare skin. It was an easy thing to ignore though, as he approached the near-naked woman and pulled her to him by the waist. Her green eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he was immediately comforted by the heat that radiated off her. "Kiss me," she whispered. He didn't wait to be told twice, Ralof lowered his head and took her lips with his, she tasted of juniper berries and honey._

_"I love you, Indis," he muttered as they pulled away. Indis beamed up at him. He felt himself smiling back as she held his face in her two hands, and planted her mouth to his once more. Ralof locked his arms beneath her posterior and lifted her up so that he could walk back to dry-land without breaking the kiss. Their tongues danced together, each trying to solidify their dominance. When he felt the blades of grass between his toes, he laid Indis down and placed his hands on either side of her head, so as not to rest all of his weight on her. Ralof moved down to the crook of her neck with his kisses, drawing out tiny moans of pleasure as he did so. When he looked up to her face, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily._

_"If we're going to do that, we should rent a room in the inn," she sighed brushing more hair from his face and pressing her lips upon his temple. _

Ralof should have known that what he had with Indis was temporary. He had probably been nothing more than a momentary fling for the fickle girl. After all, she had never said it back. She had never said, "I love you" to him that night. Or any of the other countless nights that followed


	10. Chapter 10

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Ten**

_A/N Apparently I've forgotten how to write long chapters. Not far to go until the end of this story!_

* * *

The next few days consisted of Indis waiting for her bruises to disappear. One final session of healing magic from Wuunferth seemed to have done the trick, and she was now up and walking around. Luckily, Ulfric was spending most of his time issuing new orders over constant attempts to retake Solitude from the Imperials, so any awkward conversation that may of occurred was temporally postponed. She was grateful for this. Indis knew exactly what he wanted from her, and she couldn't give it to him. It felt as though every time she was sure about who she gave herself to, the other would tug at the strings of her heart forcing her to change her mind. It was so relaxed with Ralof, she could laugh and joke without worry of repercussions. Ulfric was older, more insistent, he knew how to make her force words back down her throat with a simple purr in her ear. One soft whisper of passion and she would let her whole guard down long enough for him to slip in and claim her body with his.

It would be so much easier if she could just love one of them back. Ralof was the calm after the storm and Ulfric was the electricity in the air before it. Almost every fibre of her being wanted her to let her feet carry her to Riverwood, to make her fall to her knees, and beg for Ralof's forgiveness. Yet, the rest wanted her to give in and offer herself to the future High King in every way that is possible. She wasn't used to being confused, it wasn't normal. She liked order. Had she gone to the Reach, then this mess wouldn't have happened, and she would have lived out her life in the way that was expected.

_Just let it all be over, _she thought to herself as she trudged down the palace stairs and towards the large main hall for a late-night snack. The flagstones were icy to touch as she padded bare-foot toward the long wooden table in the centre of the room. Looking over the various choices, she finally settled on a sweetroll. As she bit into the pastry, she saw the door of the war room open. Quite quickly she realised that she was clad only in a nightshirt, which wasn't an outfit she wanted to be caught unawares in. Giving out a sharp yelp, she dropped the sweetroll and tried to cover her bare legs with something.

"It isn't anything I haven't already seen, Indis," came Ulfric's gruff voice from across the room. She sighed in relief and bent over to pick up her discarded food and set it on the table. When she straightened, he was standing in front of her and had his eyes raking over her form. Indis shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortably.

"Can I help you?" she asked, using her finger to wipe away the remnants of sugar at the corner of her mouth. He watched her movements intently, staring at her with a hunger that she had only seen when they were wrapped up together on his bed. She wondered if what she was doing was oddly seductive. Dropping her hand, she tried to move away, but only ended up hitting the back of her knees on the table. She fell backwards a little and found herself leaning backwards over the spread of food with Ulfric gripping onto her shoulders. She cast her gaze down to her thighs, finding that the tunic had hiked up to her navel, revealing the linen underwear that only kept her integrity partly intact. He followed to where she was looking, groaned at the sight and pulled her upwards so that she was standing again.

Indis patted his arm lightly and tried to slip passed him. Catching on to what she was doing, Ulfric grabbed her, his thumb bushing against the soft skin on the inside of her wrist.

"Come now, you don't have to leave so soon, do you?" he breathed, urging her towards him with a slight tug.

"Yes," she said.

Ulfric sighed at her short reply, "I don't know what you expect me to do. You won't let me say how I feel, and you won't do anything about it on your own. Do you enjoy all the attention? Do you like the feeling of having men pining after you?"

She snorted, "You are hardly pining, Ulfric."

"But I am. More than you even think. I love you, as much as you try to deny it. You wouldn't admit that you hold any affection for me, so I sent that boy away with the hope that you'd choose me by default, at least." he growled.

Indis piqued her eyebrow, "You never said that you sent him away."

"Well, he hit you, I told him he wasn't one of my soldiers anymore."

"So, he didn't leave because he never wanted to see me again?"

"No, he didn't," Ulfric moved closer to her. "Choose me, I'm better for you."

"You're just as bad as the rest of them. I was in the wrong with Ralof, it was my fault. I should of been the one to deal with the situation in whatever way I deemed suitable." Her temper was rising, she broke free of his grasp with a sharp yank. "You _do not _own me."

"Indis, listen, I can give you everything that you need, everything you desire." His stare was softening, pleading with her to say the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

"I'll tell you what I want," she leaned in placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and making sure her words were hot in his ear, "Ralof."


	11. Chapter 11

**For the Love of Talos**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

A look of pain flashed across Ulfric's features as he took in what she said.

"Don't say that!" he shouted, striding after her, as she flounced out of the hall and into the war room. "You want me, and I can tell."

She laughed and turned to face him. "Read my lips," she tapped on her side of her mouth, "I don't yearn for you."

With that, he pushed her down so she was lying on top of the map-table with her rear hanging part-way off the wood. Indis' eyes darted around the area, hoping that someone would be there to stop whatever was coming next. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Galmar or Yrsarald, and Ulfric's stare was practically predatory. Her chest heaved as he hovered above her, he grabbed at her hair and lifted her head back to expose her throat.

"Ulfric, stop," she gasped.

"No, because you don't really want me to."

He licked from her collarbone all the way up to her mouth, aggressively kissing away the small amount of icing that was left after her sweetroll. Indis completely forgot about why she was angry and lost herself in the pleasure that was sweeping through her. She moaned as he snaked a hand beneath her top and brought it to a stop on her breast. He began to knead roughly at the flesh while sucking on the sensitive patch of skin beneath her earlobe. Mewling under his touch, she spread her legs slightly and arched her back as he rolled her pert nipple in-between his calloused fingers.

"What you don't seem to realise," he whispered, looking deeply into her lust-filled gaze, "is that you are yearning for me right now." Ulfric moved his hands to squeeze at her hips and pull them closer to his growing arousal, "We can carry on. Just say that you won't leave me for him." He planted a searing kiss on her sternum, and she whimpered as he began to slide his fingers beneath her underwear and onto her sex. Her hips bucked against his hand of their own accord. "Say it, Indis. Say it."

She nodded fervently trying to get a hold in his hair, but he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"No, no, no. Out loud." He smirked, using his thumb to make circles on her throbbing nub.

"I won't," she breathed as he quickened his pace.

"You won't what?" he asked, releasing her wrists and getting a hold on her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"I won't leave you." The sentence came out jumbled, but Ulfric didn't appear to care as he crushed his mouth to hers once more.

_More empty promises, well done, Indis, _she thought to herself while he nibbled along her bottom lip.

* * *

Looking up at the wooden ceiling of Ulfric's chambers, Indis listened as his breathing steadied. She hated herself, she couldn't think of a rational reason as to why she kept going back to him. Her lust for the man was insatiable, every time he gave her a crooked grin, a warm feeling would make itself known in the pit of her stomach. She gazed over as his body. He was lying one his stomach displaying his perfectly muscular back. Long scars criss-crossed along it, permanent reminders of the pain he went through in the hands of the Thalmor. He flexed in his sleep, sending a ripple through his arms and across his shoulder blades that weakened her knees. He was beautiful, majestic, so damaged, all she wanted to do was hold onto him and never let go.

She knew that he wasn't hers to have, though. She didn't love him and never would, it was selfish to try to keep him for her own. Placing her lips on his cheek, she picked up a fur that fallen to the ground and wrapped it around her chest. The whole palace was incredibly quiet as she wandered back to her room. She dressed in her studded armour and packed some of her few belongings in a worn satchel. While she was searching through her end-table, her fingertips brushed against the cool metal of a circlet. When she pulled it out, she saw that it was the one that Ulfric had bought for her. She traced the outline of the rubies that were set into the copper, before placing it down on the bed. It felt like stealing to take it with her, so she slung the bag through her arm and marched out of the palace without so much as a glance over her shoulder.

* * *

As the carriage jostled and jumped passed Whiterun, a cold fear ran through her veins. Indis hadn't really put any thought into whether Ralof would want her back. She was stupid enough to think that because he loved her once, he would do it again. She curled her fingers into a fist and hit the side of her head. There wasn't any turning back now, she had to face the music, one way or another.

Indis paid the driver extra to stop at Riverwood. It was mid-afternoon when they arrived with the sun was beating down on them. She hopped off the carriage and crossed the bridge into the town she knew so well. She inhaled the sent of grass and clean air, standing in the middle of the cobbled road with the breeze whipping through her hair.

"Indis!" She hadn't noticed Frodnar, Ralof's nephew, run up to her. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hello, trouble, where is everyone?" she asked.

"Mama has a fever, and pa and Uncle Ralof are working." She straightened and ruffled his blond locks.

"Thanks, you can go play now." He grinned and ran back to Dorthe. Indis continued to walk towards the lumber mill.

The machine was on, and Hod was standing on the top platform pulling a trunk into the path of the moving blade. She rounded the corner to see Ralof swinging an axe down on a small block of wood. His muscles had grown since she last saw him, and sweat gleamed off his skin. He had lost the usual braid at the side of his face, and now wore his hair completely loose. _Gods, he looked glorious._

"Ralof," she called. He stopped momentarily, looking around for the source of the voice. "Ralof," she repeated, moving a step closer.

He turned to stare at her, "Indis? What are you doing here?" He didn't appear angry, on the contrary he seemed to be relieved.

"I'm sorry," she cried, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

He stopped what he was doing and dropped the wood he had been holding. He took four long strides until he was standing in front of her. She hitched her breath as he cupped her cheeks in his rough hands, "It doesn't matter. You're home now," he whispered, voice hoarse with emotion.

He pressed his lips to hers and Indis relished the feeling of familiarity that washed over her. _Yes,_ she thought, _this is right_

* * *

_A/N Wheww. Only the epilogue to go!_


	12. Epilogue

**For the Love of Talos**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Indis leaned back against the bench she was resting on. The Gildergreen was casting welcome shade over her as her eyes fluttered closed and she inhaled the sweet summer air. Her son, Thronn, ran up and waved a blue flower in her face, brushing it against her nose so she was forced to lift her eyelids and gaze at him. She smiled and looked down at his small frame, he was only just reaching his fourth birthday but he still felt like just a babe to her. Giving him a wide grin, which he returned with a giggle, she pulled him onto her lap and took the flower, placing it behind her ear. Thronn clapped in appreciation and placed his thumb in his mouth, nestling further into her grasp for a hug. She smoothed his black hair and kissed his forehead.

"Where's your father, little one?" she whispered jostling him slightly on her knee.

"With Abella," he answered, his voice slightly muffled by her clothing as he continued to nuzzle himself into her chest. Indis sighed and moved him so he was sitting on the bench next to her. He gave a little whimper, but she silenced him with a tap on the nose. As Indis stood up, he followed her actions, grabbing her hand. She looked up toward Dragonsreach, intrigued by the dark figures emerging from the doors. She shielded her eyes against the sun, and tried to pick out who the people were. Having no such luck, she smoothed her tunic and scooped Thronn onto her hip, heading back down to the Plains District.

Sure enough Ralof was standing outside Breezehome, hauling a large chest onto a wagon that was parked at the front of the house. Abella, their daughter, was toddling in the street and pulling at Meeko's tail. Thronn squirmed in her hold, and she set him down so he could run to his sister. Indis strolled towards Ralof, who was watching her intently and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head, and they looked at their children fondly.

"Can you give me a hand with the rest of the crates?" he asked after a while, tilting her head up with his index finger so she was looking at him.

"Of course," she replied, grinning and following him into the house.

* * *

Ulfric walked down the steps leading from Dragonsreach, pretending to listen and nodding occasionally as Ingun chattered away about some alchemy experiment she was dying to work on. He felt bad for Ingun, he didn't marry her because he loved her. It had all been arranged, a wedding to bring together the Stormcloaks and the Black-Briars so that they would be less of a threat. Her family were extreme Imperial sympathisers and also held Riften firmly in their grasp, it was the tactical joining of the Era. His wife was a young woman barely out of her adolescent years and the only thing that attracted him to her was her dark hair. _Much like someone else I know_, he mused, as they reached the bottom of the stone stairs and proceeded to walk toward the main gate out of the city.

It was custom for the High King and queen to visit the main holds and to listen in on the council and address any issues the jarl may have been encountering. They continued to stroll down though the market place, Jorleif was listing their itinerary and Ingun was humming idly. Suddenly, she squealed and ran down the road, throwing her arms around a woman standing next to a wooden cart. He cursed her lack of elegance. True, she may have only been queen for a year, but she still constantly disappointed him when it came to how she was portrayed in public. The guards that were accompanying them grabbed at the hilts of their swords, but Ulfric silenced them with a wave of his hand and began to stride in the direction of his wife. The stranger had her back to him, she was wearing a loose white tunic tucked into doe-skin leather pants that disappeared into scuffed leather boots, and her ebony hair fell down to the small of her back.

As he approached them he, could hear Ingun gushing about something,

"Oh, Indis, they are simply adorable," she crooned, and his blood ran cold at the mention of her name. _She _was here. The very woman that had been plaguing his thoughts for the best part of five years. He kept walking despite the fact that his conscious was screaming at him to stop. Ingun looked over Indis' shoulder to him and beamed,

"Ulfric, you remember the Dragonborn, surely?" He watched as Indis' body visibly stiffened before she turned and offered him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She was still stunning, though time had etched faint laughter lines into her skin. She had stayed youthful, without a single grey hair on head, when his was riddled with them. A blue mountain flower was tucked behind her ear, contrasting prettily with the colour of the soft waves that hung loosely over her shoulder.

"Dragonborn, how nice it is to see you," he addressed her tightly.

"Your Grace," she replied, nodding her head slightly.

He laughed at her harshly, a mean smile on his face, "I think we are a little passed formality, don't you?" Indis widened her eyes and flushed a bright red before looking down at her feet. Ingun was as oblivious as ever and turned her attention to the small children running around and chasing a large grey dog. The girl had blond curly hair that ended at her jaw-line and big green orbs for eyes. The boy was taller, with short, messy black locks and dark blue eyes. They both had noticeable similarities to Indis, from the girls eyes and pretty face to the boy's black-as-coal tresses.

"How old are they?"

Indis relaxed and grinned at her, "Thronn is four, Abella is two." Ulfric faltered for a moment, he hadn't thought about what Indis would have done during the time they were apart. His heart clenched as he thought about the time when he was sure she would be the mother of his children.

As if on cue the small girl ran up to her and tugged at her leg, she held her arms up and giggled, "Up, Mama, up." Indis shook her head and pointed towards the house.

"Go find your pa, Ella," she smiled, brushing the child's blond hair out of her face. Abella pouted and crossed her arms, running back to Thronn.

"No need, I'm right here," came a gruff voice from behind her and strong arms wrapped around her waist. The man looked up and his face darkened as he set his sights on Ulfric. "Ah, Your Grace, to what do we owe the pleasure?" He moved from out behind Indis and held out a hand to the older man.

"Hello, Ralof. We are just passing through," he answered, shaking his hand. Ralof smirked at him and turned to Indis,

"Darling," he drawled tightening his hold on her and kissing her cheek possessively, "we should keep on working if we are to leave by sunset." Ulfric's stomach churned at the obvious message that was being sent.

Ingun took this moment to pipe up. "I'll help you, it will give Ulfric and Indis a chance to catch-up," she smiled sweetly.

"Fine," Ralof answered, setting his mouth in a grim line and moving back into the house. Ingun followed happily.

"So," Ulfric started after a moment or two of silence, "What's with the boxes?"

Indis smiled warmly at him, an action that melted his icy demeanour, "We are moving to Solitude, Proudspire Manor, actually."

He nodded and looked at her children, who were running around and laughing. "You left me," he said after a while, staring into her bright green eyes.

"Ulfric, that was years ago. Let it go," she sighed, running a hand through her unkempt hair.

"I don't want to. You should have been my wife," he growled, the anger he felt from waking up alone all those years ago came flooding back to him.

"I'm married to Ralof, now. You're married to Ingun, don't hurt her, she deserves better."

Ulfric snorted, "I'm the godsdamn High King. I'll do what I like."

"I know, you always have." Indis let out a long, steading breath as Ingun emerged from the house.

"Time to go, Ulfric." she called.

Jorleif sprung into action from behind them, busying himself with telling the guards to ready the carriage. Indis moved back and embraced Ingun in a hug once more.

"Visit us in Solitude some time," she half-demanded placing her hand on her cheek in a sisterly gesture. Ingun grinned and nodded her head in agreement before she walked back to be at Ulfric's side.

"It was good to see you, Indis," Ulfric grumbled, turning away.

Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around his neck and held him to her tightly. He was taken aback at first, but soon found himself curling his arms around her and taking in the sent of her hair as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't missed her and all that he could think about is how familiar it was to have her in his arms again.

"Stay safe, Ulfric," she whispered, pulling away and holding him at arms length. She composed herself quickly and headed over to Thronn and Abella. "Come on you two, it's time to eat." The children cheered and ran into the house, the dog padded after them with a bark. Indis walked up the steps to the open front door, glancing back at them when she reached it, she waved, offering them both a faint smile before walking over the threshold and closing the door behind her.

Ingun stood in front of Ulfric and smiled, "I adore, Indis. She was like family to me while she was staying in Riften. We simply must invite her up to Windhelm some time."

Ulfric inclined his head and they started to walk down the cobbled street and out of Whiterun, "Yes," he replied, with the ghost of a smirk playing at his lips, "We simply must."

* * *

_A/N And there we go, the end of this tale, it was A LOT longer than I had originally planned. I hope you all enjoyed, I'll be writing a new story soon. Thanks to my wonderful beta Heiwako, you are amazing, and I couldn't have done it without you! __(Check out her Cicero stories, they are so great.) Thank you to all my readers, may we meet again soon. :-)_


End file.
